Assassins Vs Girls
by Angel's Doll
Summary: Four boys have a mission to get close to, get info, and kill four girls, but what is the reson to kill these normal girl, well maybe they're not so normal after all. IS/CS/ORS/OCxOC Rated M for future violence
1. The Mission

Hi it's black, sorry I haven't updated The Pillars in forever but you know, I might update it soon so look forward to it, anyways here's a new story, and I don't own Pokemon

* * *

[Third Person's POV]

Four boys were walking down a dark corridor and then entered a room. Inside to room was a screen, and projected on it was the shadow of a man.

"You are 10 minutes late." said the man.

"Well you see, there was this cute girl and Gary here, points at a young boy with brown spiky hair and dark brown eyes, was flirting with her." explained a boy with green hair with matching eyes.

"Drew, don't make it sound like it's my fault." Gary cried.

"It is your fault." said a boy with lavender coloured shoulder length hair, and onyx eyes.

"Sorry Gary, I have to agree with Paul and Drew on this one." said a boy with long black hair in a low ponytail and bright blue eyes.

"Come on, Sora, I trusted you." Gary cried.

"Silence." yelled the man.

"Yes." cried everyone but Paul who stayed silenced.

"Sit." The man commanded.

And they all sat in black leather arm chairs.

Then projected on the screen was pictures of four young girls, first was a picture of a girl with long brown hair and green eyes with the name, Leaf Green under the picture. Next was a girl with mid back navy blue hair and matching eyes, with the name, Dawn Berliz. Next is the picture of a girl with her hair in a kinda of dog ear fashion and sapphire blue eyes with, May Maple under it. Then the last one was of a girl with long black hair, a little above the ankles, with ruby red eyes, with the name Natsume Miku.

Gray whistled, "They're cuties."

The Commander (as we will now call him) coughed.

"Sorry." said Gary.

"You are to get close to them, get any info, they might have about us or any other assassins, then kill them."

"So it's the get cozy with them, use them, then throw them away plan." said Drew.

"Exactly." said The commander.

"Wow that's such a nice way to put it, Drew." Sora said with sarcasm.

"Thanks, I try."

"Anyways get pack, your plane leaves, 4:00am sharp." The Commander said.

All the boys but Paul yelled, "What."

"Isn't that a little to fast?" Sora said while looking at the clock, 1:30am.

"You boys, better hurry."

All the boys ran to their rooms and somehow managed to get on the airplane on time.

"We'll get there by 7:00am and if we hurry to the dorms and change into the uniforms and get ready in 10 minutes then we will get to class in time without any sleep." Sora said with a sigh.

All the boys groaned in agony.

"Sometimes I really hate The Commander even if he's like a father to us." Gary said quietly.

"Agreed." All the boys said in unison.


	2. Arrive

I don't own Pokemon and I don't know what more to say

* * *

[Drew's POV]

It's winter in this country. What the frick? It's summer back home. Why is it winter here? Brrrrr.

"Why is it Frickin winter?" Gary yelled as if he read my mind.

"How s-s-should I k-know?" I said.

We are right now walking to school because taxis can't drive with all this snow, I finally see the school gate.

"WHERE ARE THOSE NEW GUYS?"

"Uh-oh looks like we have a talent of being late..." Sora said, quietly.

* * *

Dawns pov

May is yelling her head off, about those new guys being late, and it's starting to get annoying. I really hope the new guy get here ASAP, and then four figures appeared. Wow, I must have magical powers of something because that's them

"Hi there," I said with my normal cheerfulness, "My name's Dawn, and this is Leaf, May, and Natsume

"Hello I'm Drew, and this is Gary, Paul and Sora."

"We're your guides."

"Cool, now can you bring us the the dorms, or we're going to be late."

"We show them to the boys' dorm. Then after they were done getting ready, we all ran to Homeroom.

* * *

[Sora's POV]

We got to home room on time, now we are introducing ourselves in front of the class.

"I'm Drew." said Drew and he flipped his fringe. Girls were screaming, and fainting.

"Paul." said Paul. Some girls were whispering, and blushing.

"The name's Gary, and don't we have tons of lovely face in this class." Girls were screaming, and fainting.

"My name is Sora, nice to meet you." And me being me, who has a girly face, even some boys were blushing.

"Ok." said the teacher, "Drew is to sit left of May. Paul, you're behind Dawn. Gary is in front of Leaf, and Sora is right of Natsume.

* * *

**TIME SKIP (lunch)**

[Natsume's POV]

Damn that math teacher, he gave me the hardest question on the board on purpose, but saved by the bell. Now what should I have for lunch.

"What will you have?" said the grumpy lunch lady.

"One slice of pepperoni pizza, mix berries, and some green apple soda."

"Here you go."

"Thank you." I then walk to the usual table but I see the new boys over there, oh whatever.

I sat in between Sora and Dawn, and I start to chat with Dawn about Math class but then..

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU STUPID GRASSHEAD?"

"Calm down, June." said Drew.

Uh-oh, Mays on fire.

"Hey." said a high pitched voice.

Double uh-oh, Brianna and her groupies are here.

Brianna then sat on Drews lap, Ursula on Paul, Vanessa on Gary, and Lila on Sora.

Brianna has shoulder length pink hair, and green-blue eyes. Ursula has two pink curled pigtails and dark pink eyes. Vanessa has waist length dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Finally, Lila has Knee length lilac purple hair, and matching eyes.

I looked away in disgust but looked back, just to know what's happening.

"Hey, Drew." Brianna said in her high pitched voice, "I heard your father owns a huge company."

"So you only like him because of money and looks." May said under her breath so only us and the boys heard.

"Um, yeah." Drew said clearly uncomfortable. {If you count a empire of elite, and highly skilled assassins as a "huge company".} he thought.

"What, Drewy bear? Are those dirty, ugly girls bugging you?" Brianna said while glaring at us.

I heard a vein pop, and I looked at May, she was being hold back by Leaf and Dawn.

"Well, since we're "bugging" you, we'll leave." I said then I grabed my tray, and dumped the garbage into the trash can. The other did the same, and we left.

* * *

[Sora's POV]

This Lila girl is being creepy, and rubbing my face and chest. I saw the others mouth, Help, to each other, and I just got up.

"I, um, need to go help set up the science lab." I said, then I mouthed good luck to the guys and ran for my dear life.

I opened the door and saw Natsume, pick up a box of test tubes.

"You're late."

"Sorry." I said while putting test tubes on the table. I saw she needed help carrying a box but she kept rejecting me then while we were aguring, I fell on top of Natsume, we stayed like that shocked for a few minutes until...

"Get off!" Natsume said.

"Um, yeah." And I got up.

"That never happened." Natsume said.

"Agreed." I nodded.

* * *

Finished Chapter 2, please R&amp;R


	3. Back where we left off

Hello people reading this, another update, it's because I'm feeling extra creative for this story so let's get cracking, and I don't own Pokemon

* * *

[Drew's POV]

"Ok Sora just escaped without us, and the girls also left, what should we do." Gary whispered to Me and Paul.

"Well, I have to go help organize some stupid books in the library." Paul said

Then he left for the library

"Ok Drew any ideas for getting out of this pickle." Gary whispered to me, while trying to stop Vanessa from kissing him

"Yeah, just one. I said as I tried to peel Brianna off of me.

"Great, what."

"One word, Gary, one word, Run." I yelled, then Me and Gary ran and climbed a really tall oak tree, like cats being chased by dogs.

"Wait, isn't it like Frickin winter, why isn't this tree, slippery or snowy." Gary said to me

"It's because you guys ran into the green house." Said a familiar voice.

I looked down, it's Sora and Natsume

"What are you guys doing here, weren't you setting up the science lab." I said while glaring at Sora.

He held his hands up in defence.

"Well you see, um." Sora said under the pressure of Gary's and my glare.

"Hold your horse, we're here to get plants for a experiment." Natsume explained while picking up a pot.

"Yeah." Sora said as he walked over to a different pot but same plant, and picked it up.

"Oh so why in the world is there, a huge oak tree in a green house." I asked Natsume and she shrugged .

"There's a ton of Radom plants in here and a good amount of them, won't be used for anything." She said as she walked to the door.

"Wow, why do you have all these plants if you're not going to use them." I said, while climbing down.

She shrugged again.

"The principal really likes plants, I guess." She said as she opened the door to crash into Leaf.

* * *

[Leaf's POV]

Me and May had plant care duty, so I was about to open the door, but then it swing open, and I crashed into something.

"Hey, watch where your going." I cried

"I think it's impossible to watch where in going through a closed door." Said a really familiar voice.

My head shoot up.

"Natsume, what are you doing here." I cried as May helped me up.

"Getting plants for some experiments." She replied as she got up and brushed her skirt.

"Oh ok, well we better hurry if we want to finish our duties and get to class on time." I said.

"Yeah, see you." Natsume said then ran to the science lab with Sora.

"We can help, you girls if you want."smirked Drew.

"We don't need your help, grass for brains." May replied.

"Come on, Beautiful, don't you need some handsome and strong man to help you." Gary said to me while placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Fine but no touchy-touchy." I replied then I pinched his hand.

"Oww, fine." He said as he rubbed his poor hand.

* * *

[Paul's POV]

I slowly walked into the library, it was huge with shelf and shelfs of books everywhere, and it smelled like old appear, and ink, then I saw the librarian had her nose in her book and didn't even make eye contact with me. I shrugged and walked around the library until I found what's-her-name, I think It was Dawn. She was too short to place a book on the shelf so I put my hands on her waist and hoist her up, she gasped in surprise but put the book on the shelf anyways. I placed her back down.

"Thanks a lot, Paul." She said in a really really cheerful voice.

"Troublesome." I said

Then she lit on fire.

"What did you call me." She said in a warning tone.

"Troublesome." I replied

"MY NAME IS DAWN , D-A-W-N, FOUR SIMPLE LETTERS, YOU MORON PLUMHEAD." She yelled.

Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh. Said the librarian.

"I'm sorry." She said to the librarian.

"Now just put the books away." She said in a annoyed tone

"That was what I was doing, Troublesome." I said amused

I heard a ripping sound as she was ripping apart her handkerchief. Somehow we managed to get all the books back on the self and got to class on time.

* * *

**TIME SKIP** (Boys' dorm)

[Three Person's POV]

"So how were your guys days." Sora said quite cheerful.

"Just great, Troublesome was ripping up her handkerchief because I called her Troublesome." Said Paul.

"Who's Troublesome." Said Gary.

"That Dawn girl." Said Paul.

Drew walked in with a tray of four coffees.

"I was pinched really hard by Leaf." Said Gary while taking a cup of coffee and putting milk and Sugar in.

"You deserved it." Drew said chuckling, while sipping his coffee that already had milk and sugar in it.

"Ok maybe I did." Gary replied.

"Let me guess, Gary tried to flirt with her and she pinched him." Sora said.

"Bingo." Replied Drew.

"Ok, so who going to be cozy, get info, then kill, who." Asked Gary.

"I'll do Natsume." Said Sora.

"Then May for me, she's amusing." Chucked Drew.

"Leaf for me, she's hot." Gary chuckling with Drew.

"Then that leaves me with Troublesome ." Groaned Paul.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Yawned Sora.

He got up and went to his room, the others also went to bed, after saying goodnight to each other.

* * *

Finished chapter 3, it's the longest chapter so far but I'm going to try and make longer chapters, please R&amp;R


	4. Dream

Heya People, who read Assassin Vs Girls, well here's a update, P.s I don't own Pokemon,

* * *

[Sora's POV]

-In Sora's dream-

I saw a girl who looked like she was around 8 or 7 with short above shoulder black hair and her bangs covered her eyes, in her hand was a blood stained knife, and below her feet, was a corpse with blood spilled on the floor. The girl then came closer and closer, then my legs felt weak and I fell to the floor. The girl held up her knife, I saw her eyes, then the knife came down and I felt a sharp pain in my leg, they were a sad looking, red, blood stained eyes.

-End of dream-

I woke up, screaming, then the boys rushed in.

"What's wrong,is it another psycho stalker fan girl (O.O another, you had them before.). " yelled Drew.

"No, just a nightmare. " I replied

They relaxed a bit, and dropped their weapons.

"What kind of nightmare, would make an assassin wake up screaming. " Asked Gary.

"Just a bad memory." I replied, looking at my leg, the scar left from, that time was still there and, alway will be.

"Do you want to talk about it." Asked Gary.

"No, it's something I rather forget, I'll tell you some other time." I said while going to the bathroom.

[Natsume's POV] (around the same time)

I woke up crying and Leaf, who I shared a room with, saw me.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart. " She asked in a smoothing voice.

"I'm not sweet." I whispered, looking at the ground.

"Did you have that dream again." She said stroking my back. "May, Dawn, get up here."

I stayed quiet, as May and Dawn ran up the stairs.

"What's the matter." Asked May, then she saw I was a nervous wreak.

" Did you have the usual bad dream." Asked Dawn.

I slowly nodded, then I got up, and smiled.

"Time to get up." I asked with a smile on my face, I can let a dream, make me depressed, it not like I will go back to being, that.

The others sighed in relieve and smiled. I walked to the bathroom while tying my hair into a ponytail.

" I claim first use of the bathroom." I yelled.

"Hey, you know I need to have the first use because of my bed head, you don't have bed head." Cried Dawn.

"Exactly, why I claim, first use, because you take too long." I replied cheerfully.

"She's smart." Said May giggling slightly.

"Oh be quiet, May." Dawn grumbled, clearly in a bad mood.

"And you know she's a genius at almost everything." Dawn added. "Leaf is too"

"Yeah, she's pretty, has a iq of 250, is a genius in Music and has "Musical talent blessed and gifted by god", she's nice, good in sports that have something to do with skating,basketball and swimming, is graceful and she is a great cook." May said. "I mean is she even a human, she's so perfect"

"While, Leaf is pretty, has a iq of 300, she has a photographic memory, not to meant a perfect memory since birth,she is also a great cook,is the type of person adults love and depend on, is nice and polite and know how to control boys and adults perfectly." Dawn said thoughtfully.

"Together, they're invincible." May said.

"Yeah, too strong, I feel sorry for anyone who's their enemy." Dawn said.

"Bathrooms open." I said and Dawn darted in at the speed of light.

[Three Person's POV]

Everyone was walking to school.

"Morning, Airhead." Said an all to familer voice.

"Buzz off, grass for brains." May replied, clearly annoyed.

"Well, at least my brain gets a 97% on the last math test while someone I know, got a 89%." Drew replied, oh so smartly.

"How did you...You peeked at my test." Yelled May.

"Peeked is a bit rude, let's just say, I accidentally saw." He replied, while flipping his fringe.

Everyone ignored them and countiued to walk to school.

"Another day, another dime of wisdom." Said Sora smiling.

* * *

All done, this chapter, hope you guys like it, Please R&amp;R, until next time.


	5. Lunch Time Disaster

I don't own Pokemon

* * *

[Three Person's POV]

Everyone was walking to the cafeteria and siting down to eat but Natsume, Leaf and Sora are not eating.

"What." Natsume started, her eye was twitching.

"The hell." Leaf coutinued.

"Is this." Sora finished.

In front of Natsume, was a eggplant casserole topped with a ton of sautéed long green onions. Leaf, had a big bowl of salad with spinach,kale, and other leafy greens. And finally Sora, had a nice big fish fillet with herbs on top.

"I hate eggplant, and long green onions taste horrible cooked, and they are squeaky when you chew them." Natsume cried, while staring at the casserole with hateful eyes.

"I know my name is Leaf Green, but that doesn't mean I like leafy veggies." Leaf cried, poking the bowl.

"I hate fish." Sora groaned.

" Why is my lunch, so small." May yelled.

"Yow know, airhead, that lunch is what normal people call a normal lunch." Said Drew.

May had a BLT sandwich, spinach salad at the side, and a small carton of milk at the side. Drew has a PB&amp;J, with a apple at the side, and a carton of orange juice. Gary had the same as Drew. Paul has a bowl of clam chowder, with a orange at the side, and a bottle of water. Last but not least, Dawn has a meduim bowl of salad, with no side, and a Acai Superberry smoothie.

"Hey, isn't that a new lunch lady." Natsume pointed out.

"Yeah, Her name was, ." Leaf said.

"How ironic, I don't have a smile, right now because of her." Sora groaned, then he frowned and groaned harder. "Guess who's here."

Brianna and her groupies came over. Everyone was groaning and Natsume, Leaf, and May were cursing under their breath because they were already in a bad mood, what an way to make it worse.

"Hi, , I know you were thinking of me, right." Brianna said in her annoy squeaky voice.

"Sora, if you want you and me could share my lunch, and we could feed each other." Said Lila.

"Um, No thanks." Sora said.

"I don't think your lunch could feed two people, actually I think it wouldn't even feed a dog." Sora thought.

"It must be tough to alway, gain weight, but for us, it is tough to gain any weight at all." Natsume said, a little louder than her usual voice, and she is clearly doing this to vent out all of the stress that's been collecting.

Then Lila came up to her and pulled Natsume's super long hair.

"Really, you hair monster." Lila cried.

"Oh so we're calling other people names, huh, you measly flower. (Lila is French for Lilac)" Natsume said while ripping Lila's hands off of her hair.

"Oh, is that a challenge." Lila said In a warning tone.

"No, but if that's what you want, then you're on." Natsume said.

They had lightning in between them.

"Ok here's the set up." Leaf said, showing them, the list.

Natsume Vs Lila on Gun shooting, and Archery

Leaf Vs Vanessa on Math test, and History test

Dawn Vs Ursula on Designing, and Drama

May Vs Brianna on Track and Field, and Swimming

The boys peeked.

"Gun shooting isn't that illegal for our age (they're 15-16)." Sora said.

"In this school If you have a license, had past experience with a gun, and have teachers permission, or have a special license, you can use one." Natsume explained, showing them, her special license. "I have a special license, the other girls are still training for one. With a special license, you can use a gun without an adults permission or supervise. Oh and you need to train in the school's Gun Shooting Club room to get a licenses."

"Wow, so if you have a license, you can legal use a gun at school." Gary said a little shocked.

"Well yeah, if you have a regular license, you can use it in the Gun Shooting Club room and for special events But for special license, you can carry a gun around without getting arrested." Natsume said.

"Then why don't you carry a gun around." Asked Sora.

"Meh, I usually don't like to because if I do, people will stare at me, whisper about me, and call the police On me, like they never seen someone walking around with a gun." Natsume replied.

"They probably have never seen someone walking around in broad daylight with a gun." Everyone thought.

"That does sound like a problem especially the calling the police on you." Sora said.

"Yeah, end of discussion." Natsume said.

"Uh-oh we're going to be late." Dawn yelled As everyone looked around to see they were the only ones in the cafeteria.

Then everyone ran to their next class, only to be 5 minutes late and got detention for 4 hours after school. Yeah, their school is strict.

* * *

Please R&amp;R


	6. It's Date Time!

Hey guys, I know I said that I would let you guys chose if you wanted Sora's and Natsume's Date or Girls Vs Groupies but you know, no one voted in a few days and I was thinking I should just do, the date first then the Girls Vs Groupies, I'm so sorry but that's the way the cookie crumbles, and I don't own Pokemon

* * *

[Leaf's POV] ( 2 hours before, the date)

" I can't believe it's your first date, you're growing up too fast or too slow because you're already 15, I can't deside." I yelled, excited and confused.

Natsume was attacked, by the super hyper, and excited Dawn, who is right now, squealing, nonstop. May was playing a game on Natsume's bed.

" May, why aren't you excited. It's Natsume's first date." I asked.

" Because you guys are way too happy, and Natsume's going to get killed if all of us are squealing, and jumping all over her." May said.

" Good point." I said, I then spinned over to watch, Dawn get Natsume ready but was instead, faced with a green faced, cucumber eyed, monster, and both me, and May screamed.

"Dawn, what is the point of having cucumbers on my eyes." Said the monster.

" It helps with red, swelling eyes." Dawn yelled from Natsume's walk-in closet.

Both me, and May sighed.

" Just a Natsume with a face mask and cucumber slices over her eyes." May said while catching clothes that Dawn was throwing out as she was looking for the Perfect First Date Outfit.

" Oh, this is cute, can I borrow them." Dawn asked, in her hand was a box with diamond angel wing shaped earrings ( not two angel wing together on one earring but one wing on one earring).

" Sure." Natsume replied, even though she knows Dawn's going to forget, she always lends Dawn, stuff.

[Natsume's POV]

After 2 hour of talking, gossiping, outfit choosing, Dawn's somewhat stupid treatments, and a fashion show, we were done.

" Finally, I'm beat." Leaf said.

" Yeah." May agreed.

" Ditto but it was worth it." Dawn said, pointing to Natsume.

I was wearing a red dress that had puffy, off-shoulder, sleeves, was knee length, and had a sweetheart neckline, red high heels, a ruby ring, and my hair was curled and up in a high ponytail. I was also wearing red lipstick with shiny red lipgloss on top, foundation, and some mascara.

" She looks like a doll." Dawn said, reenergized after seeing her masterpiece.

" You look great." Said Leaf and May.

" Great is a understatement, oh and shouldn't Sora be here in.." Dawn started but then the doorbell ringed.

The girls pushed me to get it.

" Hi Sora." I said.

Sora was wearing a blue blazer, jeans, and he had a sliver ring earring on his left earring. He also had his hair, out and free.

" Hello." He replied.

" How is he not reacting to Natsume's cuteness." The other girls thought.

" You look great." I said while grabbing her purse.

" Thank and You look cute." He said.

" Thanks, now we're going to the movies, then dinner and then shopping, right." I said.

" That's the plan." He replied.

" Ok, lets go. Bye guys." I said, walking out the door.

"Bye." The girls yelled back.

(After Natsume closed the door.)

May called Drew. The other girls and the other boys desided to team up for Mission: Stalk the Date.

" Hey, are you guys parked outside." May asked.

" Great, yeah we'll be out in a sec." May said before throwing her phone into her bag.

The girls rushed outside and hopped into the car, owned by Drew, and followed the car, owned by Sora, to the movies. Dawn had somehow gotten tickets for the movie though friends. They entered the movie and sat down two rows above Sora and Natsume. Then the movies began.

" Kyaaaa." Dawn screamed and grabbed onto Paul's arm, speaking of Paul, he was not affected with the movie.

" What the hell is wrong with this movie." Yelled Leaf who had grabbed Garys hand unconsciously.

The girls and boys looked at Natsume who, was not affect by the movie, and was happily smiling while eating chocolate covered popcorn, and Sora who, was looking a little green and was covering his mouth with his hand.

" How can she be, happily eating chocolate covered popcorn and smiling like a kid, while watching this." Yelled a very horrified Drew.

May readied the tickets.

"The Murdered Series." She readied aloud.

" Dawn, how did you not know what movie this is." Leaf cried as the movie screen showed a bloody room with corpses and organs on the floor.

" I thought it was going to be a little not so bloody." Dawn said on the verge of fainting.

(With Sora and Natsume)[Still Natsume's POV]

" Don't you think this is a little to violent?" Sora asked me, as the screen showed a person covered in blood with a gun in his hand, a insane, phycho look on his face and a wide smile.

" No." I replied, licking some chocolate that melted on her hand.

Sora looked around most of the people fainted and most of the people who were still awake, look sick or extremely traumatized, the few rest were maybe into this stuff, way too much.

" Personally I just really like horror." I said.

" I like horror too but this is just too much." Sora said.

" I actually kill a few people in my lifetime but this..." Was what all the boys were thinking.

(After the movie)(With the other girls and boys)

" That was the most horrifying thing I have ever seen." Cried, pretty much, everyone.

" How can Natsume stand watching that." Cried Drew.

The air tensed around the girls and the boys feeled shivers up their spines. Then they saw Natsume and Sora walking, arm to arm.

" They look like they are nice and cozy." Said Gary who was wobbling.

(With Sora and Natsume)

We're walking down the street as people were whispering about us.

" Look at that couple." Said a girl.

" OMG, are they, like, models, are they doing, like, a photo shoot." Said another.

" That boy is so C-U-T-E." Said a girl who appears to be a cheerleader.

" Hey, look at that chick, she's hot but looks like she has a boyfriend." Said a guy.

" That guy is so Hawt." A girl said.

" That girl is a cutie." Said her boyfriend, and the couple got into a fight.

"Excuse me, would you like to be models." Said a woman but then another one shoved her.

" No, they are going to be idols." She said.

Then it turned into a full on fight. Sora and I tiptoed out of the fight and ran to the restaurant.

" I think we are attract too much unwanted attention." I said as the waiter show then to their reserved table.

" Yeah." Sora replied while looking at the menu.

" What are you getting, I think I will get the Italian Course and some iced tea." I said.

" I don't want to eat anything red or with meat, right now so vegetarian course, and some ice water." Sora replied.

" Ehh, but that's all veggies. Growing people should eat meat." I said, kinda cutely.

" You know, a ton of people eat only veggies since birth." Sora said with a smile and patted me on the head.

" Really." I said.

" Yeah." Sora said

" Somehow I feel peaceful and relaxed, wait, no, Sora, no, you're going to kill her soon or later." Sora thought, shaking his head.

" What's wrong." I asked.

" It's nothing." He said as the waiter brought our food.

( With the others)[Leaf's POV]

We were a few tables away from them.

" I'll have a one of every dessert with green tea." I said and the boys and waiter looked at me as if I was a monster but the girls were totally normal with it.

" Hey, after that movie, who wants to eat anything red or with meat." I said, shivering at just remembering the movie.

Everyone pointed at Natsume. I sweatdropped. Natsume sneezed then she was looking around, turning her head in every direction, at rapid speed.

" Ok, I just have a big sweet tooth." I admitted.

" Well, I'll have a Vegetarian course." Everyone else said

" With water." Said Dawn and Paul.

" With coffee." Said Gary and Drew.

" With hot chocolate." May said.

The waiter toke a second to write it down then nodded and walked away, after waiting for around 10 minutes, he came back with our food, we then digged in.

(Back to Sora and Natsume)[Natsume's POV]

I was eat my spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs when I notice that most of the people in this restaurant when to the movie, Sora and I was watching and they were stare at me with a disgusted look, well more look stare at my meal.

" Hey, Sora..whoa." I started when I was face to face with a sick looking Sora.

" Are you ok." I said, getting up and going to his side of the table.

" I feel dizzy and nauseated." He replied.

I noticed his mostly full glass of ice water, and toke a sip.

" This...is alcohol." I said, licking my lips.

" It taste good." Natsume thought.

" What!" Sora cried.

Then a waiter rushed up to us.

" I'm terribly sorry, I mixed up the drinks." He said.

" It's ok." Sora said, holding his head and was wobbling.

" Umm, Sora, you don't look ok." I said, drinking the rest of the drink without Sora, the waiter or anyone else in the restaurant except the girls and boys noticing.

The waiter looked at the empty glass.

" Sir, did you drink all of it!"The waiter asked.

" Ha, I don't think so, I think I drank around 5 sips." Sora mumbled.

" Your memory must be foggy, because you're drunk, because who else would drank it." Said the waiter.

" Yeah, but drunk after a one single glass is a bit stupid." Sora said.

" Well, it was strong stuff, half a glass, would make a adult man, drunk stupid." The waiter said.

" That's strong, a 16 year old like you wouldn't stand a chance against half a glass and a 15 year old like me wouldn't even stand a chance against a sip." I said to Sora.

" Hahaha, very funny." Sora replied

( Back to the others)

Gary spited out his coffee.

" How is Natsume still sober, after drinking pretty much all of that alcohol." He cried.

" Maybe, it wasn't that strong." Said Drew who, unfortunately was siting across from him and was wiping his face.

" No, I saw the bottle, and dude, it's strong, really strong." Gary said.

" Natsume's only 15 too, even if it was that strong, she would still be drunk after that amount of alcohol." Gary added.

" ...You're right for once." Drew said surprised.

" Hey, I know for a fact, I'm right, a lot of times before." Gary yelled.

" Anyhow, how can a 15 year old girl not get drunk after a glass of really strong alcohol, is the question, right." Said Paul.

" Hey, if Sora's drunk, who's going to drive Natsume and him, home." Leaf pointed out.

" Hey." I popped out of nowhere.

" Wah." Everyone screamed.

" How'd you know we were here." Leaf asked.

" I think I know my friend's, since childhood, voice when they scream and attract a ton of attention." I said, in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, and pointed at the window, there was a ton of people staring at them.

" So we're busted." Said Dawn.

" Yep." I nodded.

" Anyways, Sora's looking a little green so i guess its home time." I said.

" Wait, didn't you guys plan on going shopping." Leaf remind everyone.

" Yeah but when someone's green as if they eaten some cafeteria made by , it can't be good." I said.

" Yeah, you're right, I'll drive Sora's car back to the dorms." Gary said.

" I'll go with you." Leaf said.

" You came around, huh." Gary said, then Leaf kneed him in the rib cage.

" No, I thought that if the infamous playboy, Gary is alone then girls will crowd around and you will spend the night at a hotel, and will get arrested for car theft." Leaf said.

" Thats... totally possible." Said everyone.

" Uhh." Gary got up.

Then the gang parted, with most of them in Drew's car and Dawn desided to go with Leaf and Gary, just incase. They parked in front of the girls dorm house ( the dorms at this school are like small house for a small group of people). As the girls got out.

" Hey, Natsume." Sora said.

" Yeah, what." I asked as I turned around Sora threw a small box at me.

" It's a present." He said before the guys drove to their dorm house.

" Thanks." I yelled, and went inside. I opened the box and gasped. There lad neatly, was a pair of dangly earrings. The earrings had multiply chains hanging down at different lengths and tiny pink cherry blossom charms and tiny bells were attched randomly on different loops. I felt a tingly warm feeling.

" This... how did he know, that... my favourite colour isn't red, it's Cherry Bloosom Pink." I said, smiling.

" Well, this is a first." I said, I put the earrings on the table for a sec as I wash the make up on my face.

" We're back." I heard Dawn and Leaf said and I ran back down stairs.

" Wow, these are absolutely gorgeous. Can I borrow them." Dawn said, looking at my new earrings.

Leaf was waiting for the usual Sure.

" No." I said and Leaf and Dawn were shocked.

" Are you feeling sick." They asked.

" No, well...um...their brand new so I don't want them lost." I said.

Leaf and Dawn notice the light blush and saw a card that said For: Natsume, From: Sora.

" Ok, I won't ask again." Dawn said teasingly, running up the stairs to tell May.

" Oh, Dawn." I said chasing after her.

Leaf smiled. They were like the family she never had, actually they all never had a proper family.

" I didn't get the chance to tell them, about me and Gary desided to go out with each other. Leaf mumbled.

* * *

Thats a roll, what a cliffhanger if I do say so myself. Anyway I'm sorry again, please don't hunt me down and kill me. Well, until next time, bye.


	7. Battle Time, Yay, (part 1 of 4 parts)

Hey, I don't own Pokemon and I don't know what else to say so on with the story

* * *

[Third Person's POV] (around the time, the girls were going to clash with the groupies)

" Where are, Little Red Riding Hood, and GothGirl, aka May and Natsume." Yelled Brianna.

" 1. May's nickname is fine but just because Natsume wears a ton of black, doesn't mean you can call her, a GothGirl, and 2. Yeah, where are they, Dawn." Leaf asked.

" How should I know." Dawn replied.

They are currently in the student lounge area. With almost everyone lying around except for Brianna who, was pacing back and fourth.

* * *

(2 hours later)

They, all were, almost asleep until Natsume and May chatting happily about something, walk right past, them.

" Hey, you two, where were you." Yelled a very angry Leaf.

" At the new cake shop, they have macarons, that are to die for." May replied, happily, and drooling, just thinking about them.

" Yeah, they were really good but the strawberry shortcake was the best." Natsume said.

" Oh yeah, but everything was the best." May said.

" Anyway, did you forget about our matches." Yelled Brianna.

" Do I know you." Natsume asked, she is the type to forget people, she barely met or thinks they aren't worth, remembering.

Brianna went into shock.

" I am The One And Only, Beautiful, Smart, Talented, Cute..." She started.

Natsume and May sat down with the rest of the girls, waiting for her to finish.

" Graceful, Popular, Rich, Lovely, Brianna." She finally finished.

The girls and boys were asleep.

" Hey." She yelled.

" Zzz...What, where's the fire." Leaf yelled.

" Is she finished yet." Natsume groaned.

" Yeah, I think so." Said Sora.

" Ok, who's going to start." Asked Leaf.

" We will." Lila and Natsume said, at the same time.

" Are you copying me." They said, at the same time.

" Well, let's get it over with." Natsume said, as she walked to the Gun Shooting ClubRoom.

Lila ran ahead, and ended up, getting into small accidents like bumping into pillers or walls, tripping, getting dumped or splashed with water, paint or something else, and other things.

" Why aren't you having any accidents." Lila asked Natsume.

" A calm mind, and calm actions equals to a calm future." Natsume said, with a calm, almost cold, voice and eyes.

The boys stopped walking and looked at Natsume.

" Where have you heard that?" Asked Drew.

" Oh, I heard it, floating around." Natsume said.

The boys started walk but slowly. When they were behind the girls, they started talking.

" Where have I heard that before." Asked Sora.

They started to have a flashback.

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

The boys, around 11 or 12, were training. Even at this age, they probably have killed at least around 5 or 6 people. Back on topic, the next thing was to walk on burning ashes.

" You go, first, Gary, since you're always smoking hot." Said a young Sora.

" No, you." Said Gary. Then the commander showed up and behind him was three girls, but this memory is a bit, foggy so they don't remember the girls' faces but they do remember they were a little younger or the same age.

" Since you morons, are to afraid of a little heat, they will do it, first, alright, you three." The commander Yelled.

They simply nodded and the first was a girl who had curly brown hair, she seemed little the oldest of the three but still was young.

" Commander, are you nuts, you're letting three young girls do this." Yelled Drew.

The girl said nothing, and started walking towards the burning hot ashes, and she simply walk as if it was normal, her face was still emotionless.

" How is she doing that." Gary said.

Next was a waist length, lighter brown haired girl who, was taking, her time and slowly walking on the ashes, almost like she liked it.

" Is she crazy, why is she taking so long." Drew yelled.

The third girl with two navy blue pigtails did a backflip and soared over the other girl and ran the rest of the way, even though, it was obvious, she could have flipped over the the entire thing, maybe even doubled.

" Not bad." Paul said.

Then a fourth girl, with a little above the thigh, black hair tied into, a sailor moon type of hair style, who, blended into the shadows and hid her presents, perfectly, appeared beside, the commander but then vanished into thin air.

" A...A ghost." Screamed Gary who, grabbed onto Sora's sleeve.

" No way." Sora said, amazed at something.

" What." Asked the rest of the boys.

Sora pointed to the other side of the ash pit, and there, leaning her back on the wall, was the fourth girl with a smirk on her face

" What, how did she." Drew questions.

" They are, what you call, genius of Assassin Arts." Said The Commander.

" Amazing, are they even young girls, wait, scratch that, are they even humans." Gary asked.

" Let me introduce you by code name." Said The Commander.

" This is Nature, she specializes in the hacking department ." Pointing at the First girl.

" This is Flare, she's more of a fighting department." Pointing at the Second.

" This is Star, is a poison and agility department ." Pointing at the Third.

" And this is Zero, is a mix of departments, they have a team named, Dark Isle of Elimination ." Pointing at the Forth.

" Girls, this is Auburn, is a hacking department." Pointing at Gary.

" This is Prince, is a poison department." Pointing at Drew.

" This is Shadow, is a fighting department." Pointing at Paul.

" Lastly, is Ocean, is agility department, they are a group in the making." Pointing at Sora.

Sora was thinking for a sec, then got pale.

" What's the matter." Asked Gary.

" The letters of their team name, if you take the three, main words and take the first letter of each." Sora started and the other boys' paled too.

" D.I.E " Said all the boys.

" Yeah, aren't they clever but you morons, should learn, a thing or two from them." Said The Commander.

" Aren't you a bit too nice to them." The boy groaned.

" Why can't I, Zero is my daughter." Said The Commander.

" What." All the boys yelled.

" Are you even married." Gary added.

" I am." The Commander yelled.

" Adopted daughter." Zero corrected.

" She talked." Sora said.

" Adopted." The rest of the boys said.

" Boys." Said Nature.

" We need some rest." Said Star.

" Was that 52 kill mission, too hard." The Commander asked.

" 52 kill mission." The boys yelled.

Quick Explanation- Kill missions are missions went, you have to kill people, the number is how many people have to be killed, and usually, The higher the number, the higher the difficultly.

" No...you can check if they're all there, but you want to bring something to do a DNA test because some of them got their heads cut off." Said Zero.

" And we still need sleep and food because we are still just human." Added Nature.

" You don't sound human." Said Gary.

" Yeah, how did you, so easily, walk on hot, burning, ashes." Drew cried.

" Simple, A calm mind and calm actions equals to a calm future." Said all the girls.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

" Ahh, memory lane, just what we need." Paul said.

" Hey, guys, hurry up." Yelled Leaf.

The boys ran to the Gun Shooting Clubroom.

" Wow, this is high tech." Said Gary.

" Well, of course, the most successful club has the most funds." Said Dawn, pointing to shelves, full of trophies.

" Wow, and most of these are won by Natsume." Said Drew.

" Do you even have flaws." Asked Gary.

" Well, I'm bad at soccer, baseball, hockey, and kickball, I can't stand cockroaches and spiders, and I'm bad at other things. Nobody's perfect." Natsume said.

" Hey, are you going to chose a gun." Lila asked.

" Oh, I forgot, ok, lets see." Natsume said.

" Hehehe, I changed the scope of every gun, except mine, no way, is she going to even come near the target." Lila thought.

" I chose this one." Natsume said.

" Ok, let start." Lila said.

" But don't you need teacher permission, Lila , Natsume doesn't need it but you do." Leaf mentioned.

" Oh yeah, teacher." Lila yelled.

" Yes, here." She said, giving Lila, a badge.

" And you too." She said to Natsume.

" I don't need it." Natsume said.

" No, you do."

" I don't"

Then she tried to put the badge on by force and Natsume's special license fell out.

" Oh, you're a special license user." She said, stopping.

" Yeah." Said Natsume, picking it up.

" Ok then." She said then left.

" Weird." Said Natsume.

" Anyway, let's start, already." Lila said.

" Yeah, yeah, who first." Natsume said.

" I will. Lila said.

Lila was the Gun Shooting Club's Ace Captain until Natsume showed up, so she's really good.

" Wow, 9 bulls-eyes and 1 almost." Said Gary.

" Not too shabby." said Paul who, was peeling Ursula off of him.

" Ha, beat that." Lila said proudly.

" Ok I will." Natsume said with confidence.

" Ha, we'll see, who gets the last laugh." Lila thought.

" It's perfect, 10 perfect bulls-eyes." Said Drew.

" What." Lila yelled.

" Yay." Natsume cheered.

" Oh, and by the way, messing up the scope isn't going to affect me, because I don't use scopes." Natsume whispered into Lila's ear.

" But the target is at least 15 meters away, no way in hell, can you shoot the bulls-eye without a scope." Lila yelled.

" I'm beat, can I take a nap before the archery battle." Natsume asked.

" No." Leaf replied.

" Awww, but.." Natsume started.

" No but's." Leaf said strictly.

" Yes, ma'am." Natsume said.

They walked to the archery area. Natsume grabbed her bow and picked out, some arrows.

" Perfect." Natsume said.

" Yeah, just perfect, I made the string on your bow, weak, so it will snap if you're not careful." Lila thought.

" That's close, it missed, but is close." Paul said.

" Wow, so you aren't as bad as I thought, I'll give you that." Natsume said with a smile.

" Of course." Lila said.

Natsume felt like her bow, was a little weird but went with it.

" A bulls-eyes." Said Dawn.

" How did you." Lila said.

" How did I want." Natsume asked.

" Well, Natsume wins." Leaf said.

" Hurray." Yelled all the girls.

" Tomorrow is Leaf Vs Vanessa." Dawn said.

* * *

Well, that's done, this is part 1 of 4 parts. Look forward to the 3 other parts, alright.


	8. Battle Time, Yay (part 2)

Hey, do you guys think it's weird that I have ideas for the ending and a sequel but I don't have very much for the current chapters, and I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

[Leaf's POV] ( 1 hour before the match)

We were in my room. I was sitting on the window ledge while reading a book, Natsume was lying on my bed with Pocky sticking out of her mouth, May also had Pocky sticking out of her mouth and was playing a video game, and Dawn is taking selfies with her new clothes.

" Oh yeah, I'm going out with Gary now." I said.

" Ok." They said, bored.

Then they dropped everything.

" Wait, what." They cried.

" I'm going out with Gary." I said.

" Are you feeling ok." Dawn asked, already has medicine in her hands.

" Yep." I said.

" What did he do." Natsume asked me.

" Well..." I started.

* * *

~FLASHBACK~ ( during Sora's and Natsume's date)

Gary and I were walking side by side, because the others went closer to get a better look.

" Hey, Gary." I said.

" What." Gary replied.

" What do you think girls are?" I said, purely out of boredom but his answer made me want to kill him.

" They're for reproduction and fun." He answered, simply.

" No, they have feelings, souls, hearts, and minds like any other living being." I said.

" But they all want me." Gary smirked.

" Not all of them." I replied.

" Does that included you." Gary asked.

" Yes, it does." I replied.

" I bet you will want me after 2 months of going out with each other." Gary said.

" You're on, you sex demon." I said.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

The girls were beyond pissed at Gary.

" Wait, isn't it almost time for the match." Natsume remind us.

Then we toke off for the math room.

When we entered the room, the other girls shot Gary, a glare.

" What."

Natsume stuck her tongue out.

" It's nothing." She said.

" Anyways, we asked the teacher, if they could make a practice test for math and history and they said they can, here, they are." Drew said, holding a few sheets of paper.

" First, the math test." I said, picking up the test.

" Wow, this test isn't an easy cup of tea." Dawn said, looking over Leaf's shoulder.

" Troublesome." Paul started.

" Yeah, wait my name's DAWN." Dawn said, turning around and noticed everyone was staring at her.

" What are you guys looking at."

" Dawn..."

" Yeah, Natsume."

" What's with, the full on formal dress."

Dawn was wearing a white, maxi skirt dress decorated with rhinestones, pearls and lace.

" Oh, I was deciding on what to wear for prom."

" Isn't it, months from now, in May or something, that's 4-5 months from now." Natsume yelled.

" That's too little time, prom is once in a life time chance, everyone who's anyone's going." Dawn said, while flapping her arms.

" But aren't we also going when we are seniors." Natsume mentioned.

" Oh, yeah." Dawn said.

" Done." I shouted.

Black cat ears and tail appeared on Natsume and the hair on them, stood up like when a cat is scared.

" Fast." The boys said.

" Yeah." Natsume said, the ears and tail disappeared.

Vanessa was still half way on her history test.

" The teacher needs to mark them." Drew said.

I got up and gave the teacher in the room, my test paper. Natsume went to talk with me and saw a girl past by the door.

" Who was that." Natsume wondered out loud.

" Name- Akira Muki, she's super pretty, good at sports, is super smart, super popular, senior so she's one year older, she has 1 sister and 3 brothers, her three sizes is..." Gary was cut off with me, kicking him, where the sun doesn't shine.

" Akira..." Natsume sighed.

" What's the matter." Asked the girls.

" That name brings back, some, not so good memories." Natsume sighed.

Natsume went to get some fresh air. Gary got up.

" But there's something weird about Akira." Gary mumbled.

" And that is." I said

" She never does swim class, takes the private physical exam for people with body troubles, and she has no chest." Gary said, seriously and got elbowed on the stomach by yours truly.

" So she's has some sort of body trouble and is under developed." May said.

" Not too surprising." Dawn added.

" Or weird" Leaf added.

" Hey guys, the test results are here." Drew yelled.

LEAF

Math-100%

History-110%

VANESSA

Math-100%

History-100%

" How the hell did you get 110% on the history test." Vanessa yelled.

" By pointing out mistakes, the teacher made." I said.

Natsume came back in.

" Who won." She asked.

" Leaf." Dawn said.

" Of course, why did I even ask." Natsume said.

Everyone went back to their rooms and were lazy for the rest of the day.

* * *

So I bet you're wondering who is Akira, well you'll find out sooner or later. Until next time, bye.


	9. Halfway Break

I don't own pokemon

* * *

[Dawn's POV] ( Lunchtime)

" My match is tomorrow, huh." I sighed.

" So peaceful, so boring." Natsume said, popping a cherry tomato into her mouth.

" But you need rest, right." Leaf said.

" No, what we need is action, adventure, something to do." May yelled.

" Hey, do you guys know about assassins." Sora asked, and the other boy's darted up, they forgot about the mission.

" They are people, who are paid to kill, right." Natsume said, as the air tensed up.

" Have you heard of, some real life ones." Sora asked.

" Kinda, I readied about some, in a book." Leaf mumbled.

" Isn't assassins, ancient news, it's the 21 century." I said.

The boys felt a bit offended.

" I think assassins are very cool." Gary said. " Of course, we are the best." He added in his mind.

The bell rang. Everyone quickly gobbled up their food, and ran to class.

* * *

[Natsume's POV] ( After School )

" Hey Sora, want to walk home together." I asked.

" Sure, why." He asked.

" Well, I heard lately, there are more people selling drugs and stuff in broad daylight, kidnaping, and stuff, I dont even want to meant, and stalkers for pretty people, famous or not, have actively tried to enter houses and stuff." Natsume whispered.

" That sounds scary." Sora said.

" How about a sleepover." Dawn asked, popping out of nowhere.

" A sleepover sounds safer then a house, full of pretty girls to me." Natsume agreed.

" We're not weak, and a sleepover sounds fun to me." May said.

" True but for some reson, I just don't feel safe." Natsume said.

" Ok then, we all agree." Dawn asked, and everyone nodded.

We walked out of the school gates and started to walk to our dorm house.

" So beautiful, they're ours, ours." Said a group of dark figures, hiding behid a corner.

I shivered.

" What's wrong." Sora asked.

" Nothing, I just felt a creepy feeling." I replied.

" Don't scared me." Dawn said.

" No, I'm serious." I replied.

" Anyway, hurry." May said, as she looked around.

" Hey, don't you guys have to go to your dorm house for your stuff." I pointed out.

" We have a bag of sleepover stuff in our locker because we have sleepovers with friends, a lot." Sora replied.

" How can all of your stuff, fit in a locker." Dawn asked.

" It just does." Drew replied.

" Hurry." May yelled.

* * *

[Third Person's POV]

Everyone ran to the girl's house. Entered through the door and locked it. They also locked the windows and pulled the curtains.

" Why is there three chain locks." Gary asked.

" For safety." Leaf said.

" Guys, I have a really bad feeling." Natsume said.

" Stop it Natsume, we're in a totally locked room, who or what can get in." Dawn said.

" Yeah, you're right." Natsume said.

" Anyways, let's cook dinner." Leaf said.

" What should we have?" Leaf added.

" Spaghetti with sauce and meatballs, mozzarella sticks, and Gralic bread." Natsume said drooling.

" Oh, that sounds good." May agreed, drooling.

" You love Italian food, don't you." Sora said, walking to the kitchen.

" Yeah." Natsume said, while bring a pot of water to a boil.

" Guys, now I'm having a bad feeling." Leaf said.

" Don't worry, we have boys here." May said, while making the tomato sauce.

" Ok." Leaf said, while making meatballs.

" The girls can cook, the boys need to do some homework, we forgot to do." Gary said, the rest of the boys looked at him.

" Geez Boys, fine, you can use to living room." Leaf said.

The boys went to the living room.

" What." Asked Paul.

" Review time." Gary said.

" You mean when we went to their old school, and talked with a old classmate of theirs." Sora said.

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

" We're here." Gary said to the rest of the boys.

" It's burning hot, here." Drew said.

" First, when we first got to our school, there was a blizzard, now a heat wave." Gary mumbled.

" Hey, do you know a Natsume Miku, Dawn Berliz, May Maple, or Leaf Green." Sora asked, a girl who was walking by.

" Hmmmm, oh yeah, we used to be classmates though I didn't talk to them much." The girl replied.

" Did they have something special about them." Sora asked.

" Yes, they were all genius in their own way."

" What do you mean genius."

" Natsume was a cultural genius, she could do anything from flower arrangements, to tea ceremony, to music, but her personality was very cold, quiet and distant, only the three other girls would talk to her."

" I see."

" Leaf was born with photographic memory, she could remember the faces of her parents when she was born, but she was very much alike with Natsume, she was always skipping class and did self study in the library and since she was smarter then the teachers, they couldn't stop her."

" I see."

Next is, Dawn was a fashion expert, she knew the latest fashion trend before they even became popular, she was very popular, extremely cute and cheerful, everybody loved her."

" I see."

" And finally, May was different, she was absolutely fantastic at sports, she was also the most outgoing out of the four, she also eats a lot. The girls lived together and can be called sisters but their personalities and talents are so different. They are not blood related too.

" I see, thank you."

" Glad I could help." Then she left.

" Why are we gathering data on people, we're going to kill." Gary asked.

" And weren't all the girls, friendly and nice." Sora said.

" What a mystery, but I guess we just have to get more data on them." Drew said.

" Are you guys ignoring me." Gary asked.

" Yes, it's basic level one to gather data on people, who we have missions for." Drew replied.

" Ok, no questions asked." Gary said

" Hey, should we question these people." Paul asked, while holding one person by the collar, stepping on other, and the last one ran away with his tail in between his legs.

" How did you...so quietly." Sora questioned.

" That's Paul for you, he attracts attention from delinquents, and gangsters." Drew said.

" Wow, one word, wow." Gary said.

" Hey, do you know these girls." Gary asked, holding up pictures.

" You have pictures." Yelled Sora and Drew.

" Yeah, I have pictures of every pretty girl I see." Gary replied.

" Stalker." Paul said.

" You should be arrested." Drew added.

" The worst." Sora added.

" Chill, at least, there're useful." Gary said.

The guy, who Paul was holding by the collar, started to scream like they were monsters.

" Woah, calm down." Gary said.

" They are demons from hell, they are heartless creatures, they...they." The guy said.

" Is it me, or does this guy have a screw loose." Drew said.

" It's you." Sora said, dripping with sarcasm.

After 30 minutes, he finally calmed down.

" There are a ton of gangs around here, it's join a strong gang, or get harassed by them." He started.

" Usually, there around 100 members in strong gangs, power in numbers as you call it.

" I see, now why did you scream, when you saw the girl's pictures." Sora was writing this down as he listened.

" They...even though they are only 4 girls, when they were 13-14, they absolutely killed a gang of 540 members, with all of them there, and that gang was called Shadow Murders."

" Oh, I heard of them, they have been suspected of over 96 murders, and other bad deed, but they disappeared, around 2 years ago."

" They...most of them are in the hospital, even if they're fully recovered physically, the mental damage is...they are extremely traumatized and most of them are in mental hospitals, but the others are..."

" Are you sure, we're talking about the same people here."

" Shut up, Gary."

" Oww, no need to elbow me in the chest."

" So sorry." Sora said, with a nice, big smile.

" He's not sorry."

" Totally, not sorry."

~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

" Dinner's ready." Natsume yelled.

" Ok, be right there." Sora yelled back.

" Ok, at least we now know they are dangerous." Gary said.

" Really." Paul said, pointing to Dawn, who was tripping on her own two feet.

" Are you sure." Sora asked, watching Natsume tripping over Dawn.

" Well, you heard the guy." Gary said.

" Maybe he's wrong or got the wrong person." Drew said.

" Yeah, maybe." Gary replied.

" Kyaaaa." Natsume screamed.

" What's wrong." The boys ran over.

" Oh, it's just a tree branch." Natsume said, calming down.

" Defiantly the wrong person." The boys thought.

They all sat down at the table.

" Why is there chicken nuggets and chicken noodle soup." Asked Sora.

" Because we had extra chicken and I felt like make it." Natsume replied.

" Well, they are really good." Sora dipped a chicken nugget into some ketchup.

" Thanks and I like them with ketchup too." Natsume said.

" You guys are too much alike." Leaf laughed.

" Really, I don't think so." They said at the same time.

Everyone laughed.

" They're twins." Dawn said, wiping a tear off her face from laughing too much.

" No, if they're twins, they couldn't be all lovely dovely." Gary said.

Sora was just about to yell at them.

" Shut up, or this is not going to turn out pretty." Natsume said, with a smile, but in her hand, she was crushing her glass of water.

Everyone went quiet. The girls because they know what Natsume can do when she lost it, and the boys because of the things they heard.

" That's better." Natsume said.

" Anyway, what about all those bad feelings, you girls, have been getting since you left school." Sora asked.

" Yeah, let's talk about that." Leaf said, patting Natsume's back.

" Ok." Natsume said, calming down.

" Wahh." Leaf yelled.

" What's wrong." Gary asked.

" Bill..." Leaf started.

" Bill?"

" If the boys are here, what are we going to do with the water bill." Leaf cried.

" Leaf..." Natsume said.

" Oh yeah, by the way, do you use contacts." Drew asked Natsume.

" No, this is my natural eye colour."

The boys stared at her.

" What."

" It's too unnatural, and what's up with your skin, it's as white as snow."

The boys were rubbing her skin, and ruffling her hair.

" Hey, stop."

" You look like Snow White." Sora said.

" I was nicknamed a ton of names related to Snow White like Apple, or Snow." Natsume said, thoughtfully.

" Now that you meant apples."

" Your eyes are two different shades of red."

Everyone gasped.

" You girls just noticed." The boys yelled.

" Well." They replied.

" How do apples, remind you of eye colours." Leaf pointed out.

" Her eyes and apples are both red." Gary replied.

They continued to argue in the corner.

" One is a kinda fuchsia-ish red." Sora started.

" In other word, red with purple-pink mixed in." Dawn added.

" Other is a ruby-blood red." Sora finished.

" In other words, a vibrant dark red." Dawn added again.

" My father had Heterochromia iridum." Natsume said.

" Hetero...chrome...iris dummy." Gary said.

" Heterochomia iridum, idiot." Leaf said, whacking him on the head.

" Oh, that's when your eyes are different colours, right." Sora said.

" Yeah, he had a golden eye and a sky blue, but it's very different than Sora's eyes, your's are more of a vibrant royal blue, but my father's is a light sky blue." Natsume said.

" Why do you call him, father, isn't that a little cold." Gary said.

" Had." Sora thought.

" Can't I be a little cold to a man I never met."

" You never met him, that means..." Sora started.

" Yeah, he's dead." Natsume finished for him.

" I was raised by my mother until I was 3, then I was adopted by my father's friend/coworker, and I never saw my mother again." Natsume said, covering her face.

" I'm going to bed." Said all of the girls.

" Yeah, us, boys are going to bed too."

" You guy, can use the extra rooms and guest rooms." Leaf said.

Everyone went to separated rooms.

* * *

[Leaf's POV] (Middle of The Night)

I was awake because what Natsume said bothered me.

" Why did she say, so much." I thought, then I fell asleep for a hour, until...

I felt a strong breathing on me, like a pant, out of breath? I opened my eyes to be face to face with a fatso.

" Leaf, finally we are on the same bed." The fatty said.

" A...a real life stalker." I was screaming in my head. First thing I did, was kick him, where it hurts and run to May's room. But I found a handcuffed May with a kinda good looking guy on top.

" Off, you go." I pushed him off.

" He's a..." May started

" A what." I asked. Then I saw he had a bag and I checked it. Inside was a whip, more handcuffs, and other stuff.

" A huge S." May said, as I unhand-cuffed her.

" A Pervert, huh." I said.

" What about the others." May asked.

" Oh no." I said, I rushed to Dawn's room to find a guy who was a bigger fatso than the one who tried to attack me, but this one have a shirt with a character from a popular anime.

" A anime freak, plu loli-con." I said.

" Hurray and help." Dawn shrieked.

A high kick to the face was all I need to wipe him out.

" Next, is Natsume."

Open the door to see...Natsume on a pile of 3 guys and she stole a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

" No, smoking." I yelled.

" No fun." She said, putting it back to where she found it.

" That's all of the girls." I said.

" What about the boys." Natsume asked.

" No way, they would attack males, right."

" Not unless they are female or gay."

An awkward silent pause later...

" Onward march to Drew's room."

" Why him, first."

" He likes his hair a little too much so people might mistake him for being gay."

" Good point."

They arrived, to see Drew, with an angry expression, was using his arm to push this guy off of him.

" I could use a little help." He groaned.

" Yes, Drew get raped, then get so depressed, that you kill yourself." May cheered.

" Hey!"

" May..."

" What, he deserves it."

" I do not, anyway a little help, please and thank you."

" Fine."

We kicked him off.

" Next, is Gary."

" All this runnings is making me, hungry."

" Bear with it, Natsume."

We ran in, when we saw Gary was making out with a blondie.

" Of course." May's eye twitched.

" Why were we even worried about him?" Natsume yelled.

" Two timer." Dawn threw a book at him.

" Gary, how could you." Then I ran out of the room.

" Leaf, wait." Then he ran after her.

" Are we watching a stupid drama or what."

" Pauly Bear, is next."

" Yeah, let's go."

When they got there, they were about to open the door, but they suddenly heard punching, and beating sounds. Natsume spun around

" Let's go to Sora's room."

" Yeah."

Then they saw a little blood leaking from Paul's room.

" Cut the slack, and hurry."

" Why are we running?"

" I don't know, maybe because that's frickkin scary."

" Hey, is Gary still chasing Leaf around the table in circles."

" Yep."

When they got there. A guy was ontop of Sora, and Sora was still asleep. Then the guys came in. Next thing you know, they were stomping and beating the guy.

" Wow, are they overprotective parents or what."

" Hahaha." Natsume laughed awkwardly, and she ran up to Sora.

" A drug, huh."

" What kind of drug."

" That guy is a newbie at drugs, because I think he gave Sora, too much and I think it's a mixture of sleeping and knock out."

" Is he going to be ok."

" Yeah, it will wear off, sooner or later, when he does wake up, he needs to drink a lot of water."

" How do you know what to do." Drew asked, impressed.

" My adopted father taught me." Natsume said.

" Is he like a doctor, or something."

" No, it's a secret." Natsume said, putting her finger over her lips, and winked.

" Ok, fine."

" I'm hungry." Natsume wailed.

" Fine, who's up for leftovers." Leaf said, giving up.

Everyone putted their hands up. All of that action made everyone hungry. After the midnight feast, they all went back to sleep.

* * *

Ok, that's that, I don't really have much to say. Just, hoped you liked this chapter.


	10. Dress making for Battle Time, Yay (3)

Hi, I'm back with another chapter...wait, hold the phone...it ran away! Give me a sec to find it.

A week later...found it. Now on with the chapter. I don't own Pokemon

* * *

[Leaf's POV] (Near the end of school)

Dawn was stomping down the hall with the scariest look ever known to man.

"Are you ok, Dawn?" May asked while nervously twirling a lock of hair in between her fingers.

"No, I'm not ok!" Dawn screamed. Everyone, even people at the other side of the school, heard her and turned our way. Dawn glared at them, they whimpered under her sharp glare, then turned back to what they were doing.

"She found a dead cockroach in her gym bag, had mud dumped on her, her textbooks went missing, her notebooks were scribed on with very mean comments and words not everyone enjoys to find on their notebooks, her bag with dumped in the fountain, and she was tripped at lunch." Natsume whispered to May, and me. May and I blinked in shock, whoever did that must not know Dawn, very well because they might get killed for it.

"I wonder who did it." May said, every word dripped in sarcasm, then she mouthed "Maybe, some annoying pink bugs."

"Possible by 100%." I whispered.

Natsume sighed, "Make that, 1000%." Then some familiar but not welcome faces appeared.

"Hi Dawn, how was lunch, oh right, you didn't eat it, it got all over your clothes. Well, now they are covered with stains, so you won't have to worry about people thinking your clothes are ugly because they're covered up." Ursula giggled. Ursula had a mean tone to her voice.

Oh cheese and crackers, no one, NO ONE can dissed Dawn's clothes and live to tell the tale. May started to sweat. I got ready to sound an alarm for everyone to get out of here. Natsume got ready to call 911. A angry Dawn is a monster, an angry Dawn who's clothes has been dissed...is a demon from hell.

"Oh really, first of all, your clothes would make a baby, who wore them, freeze in summer because of the shortage of fabric." Dawn glared. The groupies shranked in fear.

Natsume patted Dawn on the back. "Calm down before we need to call 911." Natsume's response was she being flipped and landed on the cold, hard marble floor. "Ouch, now that's smarts."

I rushed to her. "You ok?" She nodded. "More or less, but I have been a lot better before."

"Dawn, don't you need to pick a model for the designing part of the contest?" I tried to change to subject. Ursula clicked her tongue, as Dawn went to talk to us about the model, her plan of provocation failed.

"Drum roll please." Dawn was back to cheerful mode. We tapped the table. "I have chosen the all beautiful, all gorgeous...Natsume."

We weren't surprised when it comes to outer beauty, Dawn and Natsume were the best, I'm the brains, and May is the cuteness. Natsume and Dawn went to a private room to talk about the secret weapon a.k.a the dress design. Me and May were wandering the halls when I saw Akira pass by. I stopped.

"What's wrong." May ran back.

"Somehow, she looks really familiar..." I trailed off.

" Now that you mentioned it..."

" Oh well, maybe I'm tired."

"You haven't been staying up, studying again..right."

I started to walk faster then it turned into a dash. "Maybe..."

"Ah, you did." May chased after me.

* * *

[Dawn's POV] (In the Private Room)

"First is measurements." I held up a measuring tape. I wrapped it around her waist. "Wow, you're so thin...I'm jealous." Natsume rolled her eyes. "I'm not that thin."

I giggled, "You're so modest but one thing about you is extremely modest." Natsume raised a eyebrow, "And that is?" I had a evil look, "This." I began to tickle. Natsume laughed like there is no tommorrow. "Ahahaha..I surrrender..ahaha...I surrender..." I stopped, and Natsume was lying on the ground almost dead.

After the measurements, we sat down and when over all the designs. "I like this one." Natsume picked up a design with a baby blue dress with off shoulder puffy selvees, it had beautiful pure white lace trimmings, and a gold brooch with a huge white gem in the middle, in the middle of the chest. "It's Cinderella inspired, right?" I smiled. "Yep, but it will clash with your red eyes." Natsume rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of a magical thing called contects." I made one of my hands into a fist and lightly hit the palm of my other hand.

"Anyhow, has this dress been made already, or do we have to make it?"

"We have to make it, right now." I grumbled a bit. I looked around for any cameras or peeping toms.

Natsume looked confused, then she thought for a second. "Are you worried that Ursula will copy it?"

"Do apples grow on trees?" I asked with a yes-I-am tone. Natsume sighed, quite heavily, I must say.

We got to work to make the dress. Natsume made a headband with a silver queen-style crown tilted to the side a bit. "What do you think?" I squealed. "It's so cute." Natsume smiled.

We started to sew, well, I started to sew, Natsume pricked her finger a million times, if she was sleeping beauty, one kiss won't cut it.

We were asleep by the time, we were finished. But we didn't notice two people creeping into the room. The room was dark and one of them was wearing a white mask, the one, you get from a doctor to stop germs from getting others sick.

* * *

Hmm..I wonder who these people are. Another good old fashion cliffhanger.


	11. Battle Time, yay (part 3)

Ok, I accidentally typed Ash instead of Gary for chapter 4. Thanks to whoever pointed that out. I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

[Dawn's POV]

My eyes are watering. Oh no, what if my mascara runs? These things are happening because we are chopping onions in cooking class. I mean, we are growing girls and we wear make up so why do they make us, ruin our make up? Stupid teachers...

"Dawn, you shouldn't even be wearing make up in cooking class." Natsume said as she scraped the tear making veggie, a.k.a onions, into the pot.

"Why is it, that you always know what I'm thinking?"

"Because you're easy to read." She replied bluntly.

I looked over to Leaf with eyes that begged her to say I wasn't. It's just two words, please say it.

"No offence but you are easy to read." Leaf said with an I'm-Sorry look. She placed a spoon on the table, carefully.

"Yeah, I have to agree..." May agreed as she stirred the hot bubbling French Onion soup.

"Traitors." I cried in vain.

"Yes yes, pass the sea salt." May said.

"You guys are heartless devils." I threw the salt shaker at her.

She caught it. She shaked some in, then she taste tested. "Just right."

Leaf set the table with some help from Natsume, "Dawn, you're acting like a child."

"I am NOT." I replied.

They all looked at me, "Yeah rig~ht."

* * *

(After cooking class)

I was at my locker, putting on some Iced Gingerbread hand gel from Bath &amp; Body Works (I don't own). It smells awesome, just like gingerbread. Anyways, Ursula bumped shoulders with me on purposes and blamed it on ME.

"Watch it, Gingerbread Girl." Wow, she sound as mean as I remember. Just kidding, she got more rotten than last time.

"Well Sugar Plum, I didn't know you were so looking for attention, today. Oh my bad, you're always looking for attention." I sound mean, too. I must be grumpy because of cooking class. I mean onions should be the enemies of mascara, well, crying is the main enemies but onions are, too!

"Oh, so you made French Onion Soup for cooking classes, huh." Oh god, even Urslua can read me, I should really get some lessons from someone. Paul sounds good for that type of lessons, I mean look at him. Can you see he's related to a ice cube?

"Come on Ursula, onions are, like, my bestie." I lied, of course. "I love them."

"You know, onions are disgusting. They make you cry your mascara off." Wow, she sounds like someone I know...oh no, she sounds like me! I should really make onions, my best friend or me and Ursula are going to have something...alike. I want to puke at the thought of that.

"Well Ursula, see you after school but to be honest, I don't want to see you ever," I walked away. For lunch, I'm eating a hundred onions! Well, maybe not a hundred but a lot of onions!

* * *

(Lunch) [Leaf's POV]

Wow, Dawn is eating pretty much all the onions they have at school. What could have driven her to do that? Must be Ursula, you can tell. Dawn is too easy to read, I mean seriously too easy.

"Ugh, Ursula is going down!" Dawn yelled at her full volume.

Knew it... "Dawn darling, shouldn't you be preparing for the match, or what not," I asked in a very annoying voice.

"Shut your trap," Dawn replied, rudely. She turned, only to glare at me.

I shrinked under her glare of fury, "W-w-wow, rude much?"

"Eww, Dawn, you're getting chewed onion on me!" May yelled, alarmed.

Dawn shot a glare at her but then breaks down crying. The rest of us just stared at her.

"Dawn, you got to be the most emotional person to walk the earth!" Natsume told her.

"But..." Dawn tried to reply but her words were cut short with another round of tears.

"But," Natsume asked, "What!"

"But..." Dawn tried again but was sobbing again, the next minute.

"Are you on your period or what?!" Natsume yelled in frustration.

"But, these onions taste like the dirt on Ursula's designer shoes." Dawn cried.

Natsume blinked, "She lost it."

"She has a screw loose." May agreed.

"She went nuts." I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, who gave Dawn, alcohol?" Natsume asked.

I placed my glass of lemon iced tea down on the marble table, "Wasn't me."

We looked at May who almost choked on her Lemonade with ice, a few mint leaves, and a tiny umbrella. She almost choked on the umbrella...

"I swear it wasn't me," She said with the look of an accused child who was framed of stealing a chocolate chip cookie ice cream sandwich.

"Did Dawn even drink alcohol?" I asked.

"Maybe but Dawn has always been a drama queen..." Natsume said, thoughtfully.

"Exactly," I said, annoyed.

* * *

(Practice Time(get your gear and popcorn ready, it's going to be (not really) intense)) [Natsume's POV]

I was having difficulties with my hair, "Ugh, how can I make a half up do into a half up do bun?"

"Wow, that sounds confusing. I'll help you after I sew on the last button." Dawn was back to normal. Although, her eyes are redder than cherry... She ate too many onions...

"You look awful," I said, holding back a giggle.

"You look perfect as always, you Mary Sue!" Dawn yelled at me, playfully

I shot her, a very annoyed look, then I jumped onto Dawn and wrapped my arms around her neck, "To bad, Pauly Bear, isn't here to see your awesome dress."

Dawn blushed a little, "W-what do you mean? It's not look I want Pa...I mean that human icicle to come," She stuttered at almost every word, "A-anyways, get off."

"How cute. A innocent maiden in love but her chose is straight from the ice age.." I said, teasingly.

"H-hey, I'm the only one who can and has said something like he's from the ice age." Dawn yelled at me. Then after realizing what she had said, she blushed, the deepest shade of red.

"Hmm o~k, I'll leave you and your future hubby alone." I said while winking, "Just don't get too cozy. We have a secret to hide and keep to our graves. Besides, if you don't and Paulykins ends up being a little...more than you expected, you might end up killed or controlled and we've seen both of those happen, right?"

Dawn's bangs covered her eyes, her hands tightly grasped her skirt, "Yeah... A secret, so big and so dangerous... We might just be killed because of it.."

* * *

(Setting up for the match (Next one is the intense one))

"Dawn, we're doing That Plan, right?" I said with bobby pins in my mouth.

Dawn rustled around in a bin of scrap fabric, "Yep, not only is it fool-proof but it has impact."

Both our glossed lips curled up into evil grins.

"Ursula will never know what hit her," I chuckled.

"Correction, Ursula is going down." Dawn said as her eye was in a daze and were a bit hazy but her lips were still in an evil smile almost as if she was enjoying herself in a way that was different than beating someone in a match but her eyes and smile looked like that of a killer...

"Dawn, you should really get rid of that habit. Your entire face looks like you're ready to kill. Not like, I can blame ya.." I said.

"Oh sorry, it's just I normally had this face back then.." Dawn said, she touched her face.

"No duh, that face was tattooed on you before. Even if you wanted to change your expression, it was futile." I said with a chuckle.

"Well Mary Sue, you are as dangerous as you are perfect. Miss genius..." Dawn huffed.

"Oh please," I said in an annoyed tone, "Leaf is the one with A++, no, add another +. Sure, I have good grades but Leaf is a natural born prodigy if not, a genius beyond human logic."

"She did break the world record for most awards with you as the runner up." Dawn said.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, so sorry for entering contests because I was bored," I grumbled, "Besides, Leaf was the same!"

"What are you guys, god?" Dawn yelled. She threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"Look who's talking, I knew you're hiding a invitation to one of the biggest and the best of the fashion schools of the world." I said, smirking.

"How did you... When did you...?" Dawn looked speechless.

"Word gets around." I said.

"But I never told anyone.."

"Yeah but people like to search others' rooms to find secrets."

Dawn blinked and looked officially creeped out, "Somethings are better left unknown, and you or the person who did it, should really get a different hobby."

* * *

(Match time)

I was getting our super special surprise ready, "Damn, this is really hard to walk in. It feels normal because I normally wear this but still hard to walk in."

Dawn giggled, "Just bare with it."

I sighed, "You could at least make it, mini-skirted or something."

"Is mini-skirted," Dawn asked while laughing, "Even a word."

"You never know." I grumbled.

"True, true. Like the old saying, if there's a will, there's a way. I don't know if Will is so smart, he can make the impossible come true." Dawn said.

"Oh Dawn, you joker." I said.

"Ursula's going to be so surprised when she sees it." Dawn said while grinning evilly.

"That will only happen if she copied your design," I said.

"100% guaranteed," Dawn replied without an ounce of hesitation.

"Can't argue with that," I replied. I had to say I agreed. "But these wooden sandals are more killer than high heels, and I mean the pain, not how stylish they are!"

"You never liked flip-flops and since these wooden sandals are pretty much flip-flops.." Dawn said.

"It feels weird when there is something in between your big toe and the other toes... That sounds really weird." I said.

"Anyway, good luck," Dawn said.

"Don't jinxs me," I said. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I heard rattling outside the door. All, it toke was a second to figure out what happen.

"Don't tell me..." Dawn said. Her eyes widened.

"We're locked in, and I bet my pride that there are chains outside the door," I said.

The dreaded news made Dawn collapse on her knees, "No way, after all our hard work..." She cried.

My mind had thought after thought rush through. May and Leaf couldn't possible find out, get here, get us out, and get us to the drama room in time. Even with Dawn and my power, we can't break down a chained door and come out without a scratch. Wait, Dawn can't stand being in a small room for a long period of time! I shifted my eyes to Dawn. She was shaking and trembling like crazy, her hair covered face, her arms were wrapped around herself, so all in all, she was a total mess. "Dawn, it's ok. Come to your senses. Dawn!"

"No, let me out...No!" Dawn screamed. We were in a soundproof so it was useless.

I checked the clock. We have been in here for around 2-3 hours. Dawn will break down if she is in a small room for 3-4 hours. When she goes crazy, it isn't good. "Dawn, it's ok." I said while trying to hold her hand.

"No!" She screamed and slapped my hand away. She started to throw things around the room.

A vase almost toke my head off, "Woah, don't try and murder me!" I cried.

She threw a first aid kit at the supposed "bulletproof, unbreakable," window. The window smashed into tiny shards. At first, I was fascinated with the shards as they sparkled in the sunlight. Then I snapped back into reality, "Good job, Dawn."

We both had trouble as we slipped through the broken window as there were still pieces of glass on the frame of the window.

"Owww" I cried. I had a long cut going from the middle of the thigh to just above my ankle.

"Natsume!" Dawn rushed to me.

"No biggie. You know I get injures all the time." I said while forcing a smile.

"But...the cut is almost a long as your entire leg." Dawn said with a worried look.

My skin turned paler by the second, "Anyways, let's hurry." I got up, grabbed Dawn's hand, and ran as fast as I could. The pain was making my leg go numb and I couldn't run as fast as normal. Luckily, the clothing I was wearing was black with red Sakura branches and red butterflies on it. The blood doesn't stand out and even if it stains, it won't be a problem.

We dashed into the drama room. I slammed the door open. I was covered in sweat and was panting heavily. I looked up to see Ursula on the stage, looking rather surprised that we made it. I wonder why. Do you heard the sarcasm? As predicated, she was wearing the same dress, Dawn had designed and I chose. Good thing, we dropped it and make a totally new idea. The last thing, I saw was May and Leaf running over.

"Oh my gosh, you look amazing and terrible at the same time." Leaf said to me as May went to Dawn's side.

"Wow, thanks for the complaiment, I guess?" I said, still panting very heavily.

Dawn was still shakened up after being a small room for hours. She could barely speak and passed out.

"Woah, easy there." May caught her. She then dragged Dawn to a chair.

"Are you ok, Natsume?" I looked up to see sky blue eyes. Sora was next to me with a worried look.

"I'm just fine." I said while panting a little. I went backstage. Ursula and her friends were glaring like crazy at me. I just stuck my togue at them.

I went out and tried to look like I wasn't losing a gallon of blood per minute. I threw the cloak away. Everyone's eyes were amazed excerpt for Ursula and her friends, they were shocked and surprised as hell. I was wearing a kimono that was black and had red Sakura branches(known as Cherry Bloosom branches in English) and red butterflies. The kimono represented a dark, blood stained past, it was perfect for me. The other girls quickly understand the meaning and looked at me with eyes of sorrow. I looked back at them with eyes of guilt. Then, to lighten the mood, I giggled and started to tell jokes. "What does a snowman eat for breakfast?" "Frost flakes!"

After a round of cheesy jokes, they announced the winner of this match, "The winner is..."

"Hurry up!" May yelled.

"The team of Dawn and Natsume!" Dawn and I jumped up and down, than we stopped.

My head was feeling extremely dizzy. Then I saw everyone look at the stage to me with wide eyes. I turned to look at the stage to see a trail of blood from the doorway to the backstage to the stage to where I was. How did we not noticed that? My head was spinning and I started to get a headache. Not to mention, I start the see double, no, triple. Finally, my vision went spotted, then it began to fade, and I fell with a thump on the ground. The last thing I hear and saw was my friends screaming and Sora coming closer, then the screaming faded away as well as my vision.

* * *

I sorta feel like Natsume is taking up the entire story but worry not, I will make the other girls shine as well. I put in a Christmas joke cause why not? Well, until next time. See ya!


	12. Hospital Disaster!

Hey, I feel really bad, right now. My back is aching and I think I have a cold. Never the less, I'm going to type this story because that is the only thing I can do, right now.

Gomen~means Thank you in a unformal way

-Kun~The suffix -kun is usually added to boy's names to show familiarity or friendship.

Anyways, I don't own Pokemon

* * *

[Third Person's POV] (Hospital)

The girls rushed into the Natsume's room. They pretty much broke the door. The boys just followed mindlessly like zombies.

"Hey Doctor, is my friend going to be ok?!" Dawn screeched at the poor doctor.

The doctor looked scared out of his mind, "Umm, yes, well...

"What?" Leaf asked as May held back a Dawn filled with fury.

"The cut isn't very deep, and it will heal with a very light, unnoticeable scar. The amount of blood she lost isn't something to sneeze at though..." The doctor said while wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Isn't there something called blood transfusions?" Leaf said with an annoyed look.

"Yes, well, we had multiply surgeries because of a car accident, today. To be straightforward, we are out of type O blood which is what we need for the surgery." The doctor said. He shrank under the glares of the girls.

* * *

(The boys while this was happening)

"Doesn't this make our job, easier?" Gary asked.

"Of course, if you include the part where we totally forgot to get info!" Drew said.

"It was our own foolishness that we don't have a sliver of info." Sora said while faceplaming.

"Hn..." Paul said. He was agreeing with Sora and Drew.

"But she's going to die if she doesn't get blood... Wow, that sounded like it came out of "Twilight"."Gary said.

"Enough of your corny jokes, Gary." Drew said, snapped at him.

"Chill, buddy." Gary said.

* * *

(Back to the girls and the doctor)

"Type O blood. It's no good. I'm a type A, Dawn's a type AB, and May is type B." Leaf said.

"Wait, aren't you type O, Sora?" Drew pointed out.

Everyone turned their heads to him.

"..Yeah, I'm type O..." Sora said, slowly. He looked ready to run.

The girls tackled the poor guy before he could even take a step, "You're not going anywhere excerpt a hospital bed with your blood being taken for Natsume!" The girls yelled.

The other boys were frozen to the spot in fear. The girls were armed with sharp claws/nails, and killer fashion sense because fashion is the worlds best thing next to eating and living. The girls looked extremely blood thirsty. The doctor was scared out of his mind and personal, the boys didn't blame him.

* * *

(After a very traumatizing experience for Sora) [Drew's POV]

Sora was shaking, trembling, and shivering on the bed as the blood flowed slowly into the blood transfusion packet.

It was a tough and terrible time for him. We are just glad he is still alive, today... What the heck that sounded like he almost died... Well, he almost did die.

"Wow, I'm surprised you survived, Sora," Gary said. In his hand, he had a lollipop and he put it back into his mouth again.

"Me, too," Sora said in a trembling voice.

"Who gave you that lollipop?" I asked Gary because I was bored and there wasn't anything else to say.

"A girl from school. She said they were homemade. She was pretty, preppy, bubbly, cute, sexy, flashy, and totally my type. I asked her if she wanted to date me." Gary said.

We all looked at him.

"Aren't you dating Leaf?" Sora asked.

"Yep." Gary replied.

"Isn't that called cheating?" I said. I was worried.

"You don't need to worry about it. I got it covered." Gary said.

"But..." Sora was cut off.

Sora and I had a scared look. Paul was Paul.

Gary looked confused, "What?" He asked.

"Oh, what was not to be worried about, Gary Beary?" Said a very sickening sweet voice from behind Gary.

Gary's eyes widened. He looked at us with a look that pleased that it wasn't who he thought it was.

We could only nodded and see the look on his face turn to dread and scared.

"L-L-L-Leaf, aren't you suppose to be with Natsume?" Gary asked in a scared trembling voice. Blood drained from his face and he turned a sickly pale.

"I was checking up on Sora because he was kind enough to donate blood. Then what do I hear? My boyfriend cheating on me. I'm going to be nice and let you go if you lick my shoe." Leaf said, evilly. She was grinning evilly from ear to ear.

The boys looked terrified. They turned more pale than a ghost. I was sure Gary was going to be killed. Well, killing shouldn't really make us, flinch but Leaf is really extremely scary. Even Paul is going pale, just a little though.

"Gary, if you want to keep living, do as she says or she will kill you with her talons for nails." I whispered into Gary's ear.

He only nodded in response.

"Sooooo..." Leaf trailed off as she cracked her knuckles one by one.

Gary cringed at each cracking sound. Sweat rolled down his temple to his chin. He was trembling and shaking. His eyes were wide open with fright. He looked up but his head was still slightly facing down, "D-d-d-d-do I r-r-really need t-to lick y-you s-s-shoe?"

Leaf innocently tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly, "Of course, you have to, you cheating, lying two-timer. But of course, I can either kill you, right now, right here or call every single girl you cheated on and they will punish you."

How can she say that with a smile was what I thought. Paul, weirdly, looked impressed. Gary looked like he could really use a hole to hide in, right now.

"You can't possible know every single one of their numbers unless..." Gary slowly drifted off from his sentence. He went paler if that was possible.

"Don't underestimated my information network. I can found out anything whether it's an ancient lost temple or a single pebble that I kicked years ago. Nothing is unknown to me." Leaf said. When she said me, she placed the tips of her fingers on her chest.

"Wow, that sounds like an awesome network!" I blurted out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

Gary toke the chance to run. Unfortunately(and totally not planned by the author who is out to get Gary. No, I am not out to get him. Shut up, Drew.), Gary ran in the direction of the stairs and so, Gary died tragically at the tender age of 15 from falling down 8 flight of stairs, just kidding, we still need him, so we can't have him, dead...yet... (insert a HEY from Gary) But he really did fall down 8 flights of stairs and ended up with a broken arm, sprained ankle, a concussion, a broken leg, twisted wrist, a few broken fingers, a nosebleed, multiply cuts, bruises, and scrapes. He was lucky, he survived. It was a miracle. Mostly because he landed head first and only ended up with a major concussion, and no amnesia.

"Wow, two people in the hospital in one day." I said while in Gary's hospital room, peeling an apple for him.

"I'm happy I'm alive, too. Thanks for the thought!" Gary yelled at me with tears spraying out of his eyes.

"Hey, I'm peeling an apple for you! What more do you want?!" I yelled right back at him.

"Maybe, a Glad-You're-Still-Alive or Are-You-Ok?" Gary said, "Those are basic things you ask to people who almost died! Drew, you moron!"

"Hihi, Gomen Gary-kun." I replied.

"Why are you speaking in Japanese?" Gary asked, he raised a eyebrow.

"Because, I'm suppose to be in Japanese Speaking Class, right now but an idiot got hurt and I am, right now, visiting him. You are totally ruining my perfectly planned day!" I lashed out at him.

"Sorry, it's not my fault I ended up in the hospital!" Gary replied.

"Who was it that tried to cheat on Leaf?" I raised a eyebrow.

"...Me..." Gary said after a long pause.

"You don't know it but girls are the most dangerous creature on the face of the earth. If not, they can still wipe off all of the male population." I said. It was clear, I was still scarred for life after...a really bad accident.

"You should really move on. That happened years ago." Gary said. He emphasized years.

I flinched and looked straight into Gary's eyes, "Not possible."

Gary grinned nervously, "No go, huh?"

"Yeah... Besides..." I started. I shoved the peeled but uncut apple into Gary's mouth. "I rather have memories than don't have them at all." He finished as Gary was choking on the apple.

Gary spited it out into a paper bag. "Do you want me dead?" He coughed out.

"May~be." I replied, playfully.

"You're the absolute worst!" Gary yelled at me.

"You're the best, too. Well, I have plans. Adieu." Drew said as he walked out the door.

* * *

(With the girls after Sora's donating was done) [Natsume's POV]

Where am I? Everything is black... No people... No anything. I feel dizzy, sick, and in a bit of leg pain. I feel like something is being pumped into my arm... Ugh, I feel like I could vomit... Suddenly, I hear beeping slowly getting louder and louder as I was complaining. My eyes cracked open to be greeted with the bright light of the surgery light above me. It was there so doctors could see better when doing surgery... Wait, why am I on the operation table in the operation room, surround by nurses, medical machines, and a doctor?

I sat up, "Where am I?" I tried to get off the table and walk but when my leg touched the ground, it felt like it was on fire.

The nurses sat me back on the table, "You're at the hospital. You had a long cut on your leg. So we had to stitch the cut and we gave you, a blood transfusion." She said in a smooth, silky, and soothing voice.

I looked up at her. I looked down, "Oh..." Was the only thing I could say. I was drained and only wanted to sleep. I don't need a mirror to know I had deep circles under my eyes, that I had very tired, pale skin, and my personality was much gloomier, depressing, and all in all, tired.

The nurse was pushing my wheelchair, when I asked, "How did I get the cut?"

The nurse stopped and looked down at me with a bewildered look.

"Why is my hair, so long? Why am I, so much taller than I remember?" I asked question after question to the nurse who didn't know what to do.

Then the girls ran over.

"You're ok!" May said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so glad!" Dawn said as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I knew you would die before us." Leaf said in a strog voice.

I could only look up and watch their reaction to the question I was going to ask, "Are you guys...older than last time I saw you?"

* * *

Ok, ok, hospital chapter complete. Don't ask why Natsume got amnesia even though, she just got a cut and lost blood. It just happened, ok. Well, until next time, adieu!


	13. Forgotten?

Hey, I'm back. I'm so sorry for not posting in forever (almost like half a year) but stuff happened. Now it's summer vacation and I have way to much time to kill. So on with the story! I don't own Pokemon.

Warning- A few words are in this chapter that might be offence to some people.

* * *

[Dawn's POV]

What is happening? All this drama is making me, hallucinate.

"What are you talking about, Natsume? You were out for a week. We couldn't have grown older in that short of time." Leaf said.

"But you're taller, your hair is longer, you're more tan, and you grew a...chest..." Natsume said, slowly.

Leaf frowned, "Well, of course, we're teenagers."

Natsume frowned as well, "But we're only 10?"

The girls looked at Natsume, weirdly.

Leaf yelled, "Doctor!"

"Leaf, we're in a hospital for crying out loud." I said.

"Oh, yeah... Wait, where's May?" Leaf asked as Natsume pushed the nurse call button to ask if they could speak to the doctor.

* * *

(Meanwhile with the boys) [Drew's POV]

"Doctor!"

Leaf's voice echoed in the hallway.

"Gary, your girlfriend has quite the voice." I said while peeling another apple.

Gary pouted, "It would be better if she used it in bed...whenever that will happen..." Gary said the last part, softly. However Drew heard all of it.

"You still haven't knocked her up. Is the great, mighty, playboy Gary losing his touch?" Drew chuckled.

"Shut it, Drew. What about Sora? He's been with Natsume longer than Leaf and me. He didn't "mate" with her." Gary grumbled.

"I'm not as much as a human animal in heat as you are, Gary." Sora said with an angry mark on his forehead.

Paul nodded in agreement.

"Come on, boys are natural in heat. I mean in the mornings, our..." Before Gary could finished his sentence, (Me-not like we want him to finish), a nurse came in.

"Time to change the bandages, ." The nurse said with a smile.

"Alright."

* * *

(With the girls who are with the doctor) [Dawn's POV]

"Haaa, what do you mean amnesia?" Leaf asked, loudly. She slammed her hands on the table.

"It seems the sudden loss of blood affected her memory, and the fall she toke when she passed out because of blood loss also played apart. She seems to have lost 5 years worth of memories." The doctor said.

"How is that possible? I know someone who fell down 8 flights of stairs with no amnesia, and he is an idiot (Me- Wow Gary, you are so loved)." Leaf shrieked.

"Well, Miss, being an idiot does not have any affect on memory loss. However in Miss Miku's (Natsume's last name for people who do not know) case, it might be because of a trauma in the past, or she is trying to remember something in which she has forgotten." The doctor said.

The girls' blinked.

"You are really different from that first doctor." May said

"Unfortunely, he is my older twin brother." The doctor replied.

"... Older!" Leaf yelled, "Younger is understandable but older, and your twin. Wow, the genes must hate him.

Dawn faked cough, "Leaf..."

"It's fine." The doctor said. He turned his chair around to his desk.

"I'm sorry." Leaf muttered.

* * *

(With Natsume) [Leaf's POV]

"Natsume, what is this?" Leaf held up a porn book she stole from under Gary's bed.

Natsume had an angry mark on her forehead, "A porno. Just because I'm 10, doesn't mean I'm dumb."

"Natsume, play nice, ok?" Dawn asked.

"Screw you." Natsume replied.

May sighed, "Now, we know what our babysitters felt."

"Well, she is mature for her age. Very mature." Leaf said while chucking the porn book in the trash.

Dawn sat down, "We were raised without anything normal."

Natsume tried to climb out of bed but she got tangled in the blanket, and fell onto the ground, face first.

"Natsume!" The girls yelled.

Natsume got up, "My head feels like it was used as a soccer ball..."

The other girls looked at each other.

Dawn put her hands on Natsume's shoulders, "Natsume, how old, are you?"

"I'm 15." Natsume looked at her, weirdly.

The girls sighed.

"That was fast." May said.

"Very." Dawn agreed.

Leaf grined, "Welcome back, Natsume!" She jumped onto Natsume, and gave her, a big bear hug.

"I'm back?" Natsume said, confused.

* * *

Don't ask, I needed an ending. I'm sorry, it's short. Well, until next time. Bye!


End file.
